Why not?
by Kathalaura
Summary: Klavier is a Draenei hunter with no sense of, or care for... whatever the word is for the differentiation of opposing sides in a war. In fact, she's all for the whole interspecies thing. TrollxDraenei story. It gets more interesting and complex later :P
1. Part 1

So... the italics indicate thought. The character is thinking when there is italics. I figured that works better than how it was before.

* * *

**Part 1**

Klavier walked down to the partially ice covered pond with her wolf, Benzin, thinking about the humans and their strange "Alliance." She was looking at her reflection in the water, and started to think about the races that make up the Alliance. Except for the Elves, they all looked alike. The Gnomes were a little shorter, and the Dwarves were a little harrier, but for the most part they were the same. Why must there be conflict between them and the Horde? Back on Draenor, we Draenei were friends with the Orcs.

_I'm surprised that even the Elves were accepted… My people have blue skin, shining eyes, horns, and tails. Let's not forget about the reason we have tails either. "Backwards" legs, and hooves. What's stranger than that? The humans seem to be so afraid of things that are different from them that they couldn't even befriend the Orcs, who as a matter of fact, look just like humans… except for the greenness… and the sharp teeth… _

The sound of raptor claws and wolf paws on the road interrupted her thoughts, and those sounds meant Horde were coming. Klavier looked up to the road and realized that she was in plain sight. She patted Benzin on the head and ran back up the hill and into the trees, making sure she found a spot to watch where she would remain unseen. On the road, she saw two wolves, one black and one brown, with Orcs on their backs. They were chased by a Dwarf on a ram.

_That's funny... I thought for sure I'd heard a raptor..._ She pondered.

One of the Orcs, who appeared to be a shaman, jumped off his wolf and attacked the Dwarf with a lightning bolt. The other Orc saw this and jumped off his wolf as well. He put his hands together and closed his eyes. What looked to be a demonic sigil appeared on the ground beneath him, and a purple demonic sphere appeared above his head. Right before Klaviers eyes, a succubus appeared beside the Orc. While he was summoning the demon, the Dwarf had managed to kill the shaman with a few quick bullets to the chest. The succubus went over to the dwarf and danced around him seductively, and the living Orc shot a bolt of shadow at him. The Dwarf fell to the ground and struggled to get back on his feet. He whistled once, loud and clear, then took his axe and swung at the succubus. A huge boar came running from the south and rammed into the Orc, impaling him in the abdomen.

When the fight appeared over, Klavier turned around to head deeper into the trees, only to come face to face with a Troll.

_So… that's where the raptor went…_She frowned at the situation.

The raptor she had heard had run off of the road and into the trees just a little south of where Klavier was watching. The raptor standing next to him was a turquoise color and had yellow stripes down his spine and some blue markings on its thighs. The Troll had dark blue hair and bluish lavender skin. His bangs were ragged and hung over his eyes, and he had a long braid in the back. His tusks were small, and pointed downward. He was slouching, like most male trolls do, and he was wearing mostly mail armor. But what really struck Klavier were his ears. She stared at them the way a man would stare at a womans breasts. His ears were the most beautiful things she'd seen in her life - and she's traveled through much of the known galaxies.

Klavier was transfixed, frozen. She couldn't look away from his magnificent ears. Because she wasn't paying attention to anything else, she didn't notice him begin to cast a lightning bolt. He brought his hands together in front of him, one above the other, and a spark of blue light began to form. She also didn't notice the Dwarf coming at them.

He shot the Troll in the shoulder with a bullet coated in poison, which stopped the lightning. That, Klavier did notice. She turned and glared at the Dwarf and shouted curses inside her head.

_You bearded little bastard! I don't care that you're part of the "Alliance!" He didn't do anything to you! _She then shifted herself to the right, readied her bow, and aimed an arrow for the Dwarfs chest. The Dwarf shouted for his boar to attack the Troll, so Klavier told Benzin to attack the boar. When she figured she had it right, she let the arrow fly. He shot another bullet at the Troll at the same moment she shot her arrow. It hit the dwarf square in the chest, piercing his mail armor and his right lung. His bullet hit the Troll in the left thigh. The Troll shot a lightning bolt at the dwarf, which burned away at his beard and face. Benzin got the boars attention from the Troll to himself, and tackled the boar to the ground. Benzin sunk his large fangs into the boars soft belly and tore it open.

The Dwarf looked at Klavier with immense pain in his eyes. "Why?" the Dwarf said to her. Clearly he was upset that she took the Trolls side... and in Dwarven territory too. At least, he thought it was Dwarf territory. The valley was truly Frostwolf Orc land. He was bleeding internally, and collapsed a second after he uttered his one word. His boar went into a rage at seeing his comrade fall, and charged toward the Troll. He was about to heal himself, but the boar's charge landed tusks into his abdomen. The boar then fell to the ground, and died quickly from the loss of blood. Benzin considered it a meal.

The Troll almost fell on top of the boar, but Klavier ran to him and quickly grabbed some bandages from her pack to help stop the bleeding. He looked at her suspiciously as he cast a healing spell on himself. He thought the Draenei would help the Dwarf kill him, rather then help him kill the Dwarf. And if she hadn't helped the Dwarf, he figured she would have just stood there to watch. Never would a sane Ally kill one of their own. They would think about it, and she had thought about it. But he didn't believe that they would do anything.

_There are a lot of things I need to ask her… but she doesn't speak Orcish, or Zandali… wait… why do I care? She's just a Draenei_ the Troll thought to himself.

"I guess I should thank you, not dat you can understand me… but… thanks for da help…" he told her, speaking in Orcish. His accent was not as heavy as most other Trolls.

Klavier's jaw dropped. _He spoke to me! I wish I knew what he said… he's got a beautiful voice _she thought as she smiled to herself.

"Can you understand any Common?" she asked him, in the common tongue. He understood that it was a question, but that was all.

"Oh well, it's unfortunate that not all of the horde bothers to learn it… I don't think you know any Draenei either… I can speak a bit of your language though, I wonder if you can understand me" Klavier spoke in Draenei, and it was more to herself than to the Troll. He cocked his head to the side, and then shook his head and turned to leave. After a moment of word searching, Klavier shouted out to him in Zandali "Wait!"

He turned back to her, with a look of awe on his face.

"You can speak Zandali?" He asked her, in his language.

"A little… I am Draenei. Learn I fast. Help me?" Klavier did a favor for him; he had to do something for her now. At least she hoped he would. He just stood there dumbfounded.

_I didn't think it was possible for one of them to learn my language… or have the will power to do so…_ He thought, then asked "Why did ya learn my language mon?"

"Uhh…I want?" She answered, clearly not sure about some of her words.

_She wanted to learn it? What a freak…_ "Why'd ya kill your ally?"

"Huh?"

"Why… did… you… kill him…" he repeated, slower.

"Oh… look… you need help"

"But why'd ya do it? I'm just Sceptor, da Troll shaman. I could'a handled it on mah own. And if dat guy had been stronger anyone else would'a let me die. Shamans aren't da most liked class in da world, and Trolls aren't anybody's favorite race. If you were in my place, it's most likely dat no member of da horde would'a come ta your rescue."

"No! fast… I can not…" Klavier could not understand any of that. He was speaking too fast. He realized he wouldn't be able to get all the answers now, so it would be beneficial to help her learn Zandali.

"My name is Sceptor, and I will teach you Zandali." Klavier had a look of gratitude on her face, her eyes softened, and she smiled at him. "But we should get out of dis valley, it's not safe."

Mimicking Sceptor, Klavier said "My name is Klavier."


	2. Part 2 and 3

Both parts were very short, so I combined them into one document. I dont know how I will arrange them into chapters later though.

* * *

**Part 2**

"Can you ride him?" Sceptor asked, pointing at the wolf, Benzin. Klavier didn't know how to reply.

"Yes?" She replied, tentatively. Klavier ran to Benzin, patted and hugged him, and carefully got onto his back. She adjusted where her bags were, so they sat on his lower back. He growled quite a bit.

_She kills those that are her allies, and she rides wolves? Maybe I really should get to know her, _Sceptor thought. Klavier slowly walked Benzin over to Sceptor and the raptor and shook her head.

"No…" She said, frowning. Sceptor sighed and got off of his raptor. "We walk?" Klavier asked, getting down from the wolf. Sceptor nodded, and together they walked out of the trees. They headed down, past the frozen creek, up a slight slope, across the little road, climbed up another hill, and were back in the trees again. They headed south east, towards the middle of the valley. There were rams in the Alterac Mountains, so there were ram trails. Most of the trails found went back up north, or they were dead ends. An hour went by before the paths led them to higher ground. When Klavier saw the steep trail down to the land of Hillsbrad, she almost hugged Sceptor.

Hillsbrad was mostly rolling hills, there were forests of maple and fir, and it had a small coastline to the south. It was late in the year, so the vibrant orange and red of the maple trees made a stark contrast to the deep green of the conifers. Nestled between the snow covered slopes of the Alterac Mountains and the sea was a small human settlement. The small village was called Southshore and, despite its size, it was the starting point for things much bigger than anyone. Tarren Mill, to the north east, was part of the problem. It was a hamlet for the undead. Because of the war between the Horde and the Alliance, neither Klavier nor Sceptor could stay together in one place.

They hiked down through the rough hills into Hillsbrad, and stopped at the road. It was late afternoon when they started their journey out of Alterac Valley, and it took quite a while. The sun was setting, casting pale oranges and pinks across the western sky. The colors could be seen through the breaks in the forest, making them appear brighter against the dark trees. Klavier pointed to it, and looked at Sceptor.

"It's not dat impressive, mon." he said. She could tell he wasn't interested just by the tone of his voice.

"Im-press-ive?" she asked.

"Amazing, or great" he replied. Klavier looked at him with a half glare, and turned back to the sunset. Sceptor didn't' want to wait for it to get too dark, he was tired. He was very grateful when Klaviers stomach growled, just seconds later. Sceptor and the animals looked at her, which caused her to blush. "I tink it's time for us to part for da night. Klavier," he stumbled, "you go there." he said, pointing to Southshore. "Meet me here in da morning."

"Southshore?" she inquired.

"Yes"

"And I… do what in the morning?"

Sceptor thought for a moment, then replied, "to see me, to come here and see me."

"Oh" Klavier smiled.

"We both need to get some sleep," he stomach growled again, "and you need ta eat something." Klavier nodded, she understood enough of that to get his point. She patted Benzin, smiled at Sceptor again, and headed south towards the village with her wolf at her heels. Sceptor climbed atop the raptor, and watched as Klavier walked out of sight.

Sceptor kept his raptor at a trot, but he could have made him run all out; they were going to sleep at an inn, and the raptor was going to get his own stall. They'd both get enough time to rest, and rest comfortably.

"I don't tink I'll be as lucky as you, my friend," he said to the raptor. "If dat voice doesn't go away, I won't be able ta sleep."

***

**Part 3 **

Sceptor had been tossing and turning, wrestling with his mind for two hours, but sleep eluded him.

_She can't be for real. Draenei are supposed to be very religious people, against change and things that are different… aren't they?_ He thought. He was sprawled on a bed at the Tarren Mill inn. The inn doesn't get many visitors, so the furniture was falling apart.

_Not all the stories you hear are true you know,_ his own voice replied.

_She killed that dwarf, her _ally_… what if… what am I going to do about her? _Sceptor ignored himself.

_Well, it seems that my only option right now is to teach her Zandali. Then I can-_

_No. I'm only teaching her the language, and then it will be goodbye,_ Sceptor argued.

_But what if I… develop feelings for her? What if she turns out to be a very interesting person?_

_I don't think that's going to happen. In fact, it won't happen. Besides, that would be very dangerous. This whole thing is very dangerous._

_To teach her a new language… do I know what it takes?_ His mind asked.

_Yes,_ he replied, tentatively.

_Discussions, vocabulary..._

_I know… _Sceptor thought to himself.

_Then why am I arguing? _his voice asked. _Am I afraid that-_

_STOP IT! _Sceptor shouted inside his head. He wouldn't be able to sleep if he kept on fighting with himself. He sat up, but the sudden movement sent the mattress crashing to the floor. That bed frame had seen the last of its days. "Maybe I'll go take a walk…" He said, as he got up off of the mattress. He put his pants on, quietly slipped out of his room upstairs, and left the rotting building. He could see the moon just above the trees to the northwest. It was almost full, and flooded Tarren Mill with its light. Everything had a glow on nights like these, the moon muting out all colors but blue, black, white, and the shades between.

"She's not pretty," Sceptor said, as he walked past the overgrown weeds in the field.

_Yes she is, _he thought back.

"Her race is a disgrace ta shamans everywhere."

_She is no shaman, she's a hunter, _he replied, as he walked farther from town. Sceptor shook his head. His voice was back. The little voice that wouldn't listen to reason. The one telling him that Klavier was special. The one trying to convince him that he was wrong; Sceptor was never wrong. But he was at the edge of town, so he turned around.

Sceptor began mumbling to himself about the land around him as he walked back towards the inn. He couldn't hear the voice, nor did he care about it. When he got back to his room, he collapsed on the mattress and was asleep in an instant. The mattress was still in decent shape.

The next morning found Klavier sitting beneath the tree Sceptor had indicated. Benzin was walking in circles around it. Klavier left Southshore as the sun came up, and as she waited she watched it rise a few degrees. She had almost fallen asleep by the time Sceptor got there. She became aware of his presence when Benzin barked at him. She shushed Benzin and got up to see Sceptor. He beckoned for her to follow him, and turned back to the direction he came. They walked together along the road to the east, passing many tall evergreens before they made it to a bridge. After they crossed, Sceptor took a sharp right into the forest beyond the stream.

Twenty minutes into the woods brought them face to face with a giant spider. They'd been walking through a thinker part of the woods; webs were all over the trees. The spider was covered in thick, green fur. Its legs ended in sharp claws, its fangs dripped with venom, and it was snarling at Sceptor. Klavier whistled for Benzin to attack, and he charged at the spider's face. Sceptor stepped back a bit, and Klavier veered off to her right. She pulled out her bow and set an arrow, and aimed for the huge abdomen. When she was sure it would hit her mark, she fired. The magical arrow exploded into the spider, and then it let out a screech. It turned towards Klavier, but got one of its legs ripped out in the process. Sickly green goo oozed from its wounds, but that wasn't enough to cripple it. Benzin dropped the leg from his mouth and ran to his master. Just as the spider was about to leap, it was hit by a bolt of blue lightning. Sceptor's lightning bolt was enough to finish off the spider, and it collapsed in mid jump. Sceptor motioned for Klavier to follow him once more, and he continued on his original path.

The mid morning sun shone through the trees, casting a pleasing green glow on everything. The breaks in the trees let small beams of light through to the forest floor. As they walked, Klavier could tell that they were nearing the edge of the woods; it was getting brighter. It wasn't long before the trees gave way for tall beach grasses and sand. Sceptor turned suddenly, and walked over to a clump of broken rocks. He jumped up onto one, and sat down, motioning Klavier to do the same. She walked through the grass with her legs high, the way one might walk through deep snow. Benzin pushed right through, leaving a path behind him. She gently leapt onto a rock opposite Sceptor, and Benzin sat down beneath her.

For the lesson, Sceptor had Klavier point to various things in the environment, and he told her his word for them. Grass, tree, cedar tree, maple tree, maple leaf, bark, sand, grain of sand, salt water, turtle, etc. After about an hour of that, Sceptor had almost named everything in their vicinity. Klavier then leapt off the rock, grabbed a twig, and ran to the sandier part of the beach. Confused, Sceptor got off of his rock and followed her. After smoothing out a section of sand, Klavier used the twig to draw a big cat. It had rounded ears, a thick tail, a square muzzle, and big paws.

"What is it?" Klavier asked.

"Mountain lion," Sceptor answered. Klavier smoothed out the sand again, and drew a picture of the spider they killed. "Dat's a spider."

They continued this for another hour, Klavier drawing different animals and Sceptor naming them. Then Klavier, with her broken Zandali, pointed out that vocabulary alone doesn't make one fluent in any language.

"Nei'der does sentence structure, mon," Sceptor sighed, remembering his argument last night.

"What is wrong?" Klavier asked, worried.

"Nothin'," he replied.


	3. Part 4

**Part 4**

"What is wrong?" Klavier asked.

"Nothin'," Sceptor sighed. They were silent for a few moments, then Sceptor said, "Da sun is past its high point, we should find sometin' ta eat." Klavier nodded, and smoothed out the sand once more.

The pair traveled back through the woods and approached the road. They walked in silence until they reached the bridge. A very faint sound was coming from behind them, but neither of them took notice.

When they were a few yards beyond the bridge, Klavier tapped Sceptor on the shoulder and asked, "Hear you that?" Sceptor looked at her, as she turned to face the road behind her and pointed. He squinted, and figured that it was a person.

"It's gettin' closah," Sceptor declared, "And it's singin'." The figure in the distance grew larger, and the voice louder.

"It is a Blood elf," Klavier stated, with a hint of venom in her voice.

"He's walkin' very fast, mon." The elf's song became more distinguishable, but was still faint.

"Me gusta la biblioteca

Vivo en la casa roja

Muchas gracias y de nada"

"Blood elf speak?" Klavier asked him. Sceptor grabbed Klavier and pushed her behind him; Klavier dragged Benzin with her. "Hey-" she complained.

"Dat elf could be dangerous," he warned. Sceptor stood up to his full height to keep Klavier hidden. Klavier swiftly inhaled. "Shush." Sceptor was taller than Klavier when he stood straight.

"¿ Cuantos años tienes?

Mi mama es bonita

Mi gato es muy blanko,"

Klavier poked her head out to see the elf. It was a woman, and she was tall for her race. Her pale blonde hair fell to the middle of her shoulder blades. She had a long face, red earrings, bright green eyes, and tall ears. Se wore thick plate armor. The Blood elf woman was closer.

"Perdón de me, perdón de me,"

She was almost 3 yards away.

"Ladadadada~"

She stopped right before the three, and pointed at each of them (including Benzin and herself) as she sung "uno dos tres y cuatro," the next line. Klavier had been edging out from behind Sceptor, believing this woman to be harmless.

"Cinco seis seite ocho

Nueve diez

No remembro how to say eleven

Antonaide Benzera

Nachos grandes y cinnamon rolls."

The blood elf bowed, said "Au voir," and she cast Divine Shield upon herself. The shield was oval shaped, and encased her whole body. The edges glowed and swayed, which gave it the name "bubble shield." Inside the "bubble," the woman quickly pulled a stone from her pocket and held it to her chest. Her hand glowed green, and when 10 seconds went by she vanished – bubble shield and all.

Klavier turned to face Sceptor, and asked, "What was that?"

"A paladin."

"No, I know, but… what was that… thing?"

"Dat was ah bubble hearth, mon. She put up ah divine shield, and used her hearthstone," Sceptor explained.

"Hearthstone?" Klavier cocked her head to the side.

"A hearthstone is a small rock. It is white and it 'as a blue whirlpool drawn on it." Klavier brought her hand to her chin, and stared at Benzin. She turned to him and fished through the bag on his ride side. She reached all the way to the bottom of the bag and pulled out a small rock with a blue swirl.

"This?" she asked.

"Ya mon."

"Why you not have one?" Klavier examined the stone as she asked.

"I 'ave a spell dat does da same ting. Using dat stone be a very good idea. It sends you ta your home, or an inn dat you made your home."

"Oh."

"When ya sleep in a real bed, ya get ta be more rested – you ah less likely ta be killed when you ah rested."

"I never use it…" Klavier said, quietly.

"Ya know, I tink we should bot' hearth, I be gettin' a bettah meal in Orgrimmar dan here…" Sceptor said, as he looked at the sky.

Klavier's eyebrows came together, "the teaching…" and she frowened.

"Do ya know where Winta'spring is?" He asked. Klavier nodded. "Meet me in Eva'look in two days. Come to da inn afta' sunrise, and I'll take us to a good place, mon." Klaviers worry was replaced by a bright smile.

"Wonderful," she said. Her smile faded, and she asked, "where is hearth?"

"Where eva' ya want it ta be." Sceptor brought his hands together, and they glowed green. "See ya lata'." And he was gone. Gone.

Klavier waved at the place Sceptor used to be, then grabbed the fur on Benzin's neck and continued down the road to Southshore. "Two days, Benzin, two days." Klavier spoke in her own language; Benzin was more comfortable with it. "He's beautiful, don't you think so, Puppy?" Benzin responded with an "arrurrurr," and he shook his head. "Oh don't be like that. I think I'm going to speak to you in his language. I need the practice," Klavier smiled broadly.

"Arrrrroorrr" Benzin growled.


End file.
